


Неделя И День

by Avasonta



Series: Все Наши Дни [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COMPANION PIECE TO "EIGHT DAYS A WEEK", Days of the week, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Micro Fic, Now with COVER ART!, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic Available, Post HLV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Я прыгнул в понедельник.Встал на выступ, прислонил телефон к уху и смотрел, как ты уставился на меня снизу вверх."Пожалуйста, Джон. Сделаешь это для меня?"Я глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза, услышал твой крик... твой голос эхом раздавался в моих ушах, когда я падал...НЕТ!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Все Наши Дни [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188605
Kudos: 2





	Неделя И День

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Week And A Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674454) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



Я прыгнул в понедельник.

Встал на выступ, прислонил телефон к уху и смотрел, как ты уставился на меня снизу вверх.

" _Пожалуйста, Джон. Сделаешь это для меня?_ "

Я глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза, услышал твой крик... твой голос эхом раздавался в моих ушах, когда я падал...

_НЕТ!_

\----------------------

Похороны были в четверг.

Конечно, я не должен был там быть. Планы были составлены, ресурсы собраны, первые трещинки в сети, которую я поклялся уничтожить, расползлись передо мной, как карта, и я не мог сделать ничего иного, как ей следовать.

Но сперва...

Сидя за мавзолеем, я мог видеть все.

Дождевые капли застревали в твоих волосах ( _скорее золотых, чем седых_ ), стекали по лбу, щекам, подбородку и скользили по воротнику ( _слишком узкому, ты постоянно ослаблял его_ ), рассыпались по плечам, затем соскальзывали вниз, чтобы упасть с подола твоего пальто ( _нового и вполне нормального_ ) на мокрую траву. 

Как мне и сказали, там были и другие люди.

В конце концов Майкрофт нашел меня, появившись рядом со мной с уровнем скрытности, впечатляющим для человека его значительных размеров, бормотал о долге, чести и самолетах, ждущих на взлетной полосе. Я отмахнулся от него, сказав, что уйду только тогда, когда уйдешь ты, и ни секундой раньше. Он заверил меня, что о тебе будут хорошо заботиться, но я не мог оставить тебя там одного.

Пока нет.

\----------------------

Меня схватили во вторник.

Уже не в первый раз я оказывался в камере, ободранный, весь в синяках и отданный на милость людей, наделенных, скорее, мышцами, чем с мозгами, - положение не слишком приятное, но и не совсем знакомое. Не было времени зацикливаться на боли:

Наблюдать. Оценивать. Побег.

Когда тяжелая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и холодные камни встретились с моим лицом и поцарапали мне щеки, вызвав искры в глазах; с сиплым вскриком вытолкнув воздух из своих легких, когда темнота сомкнулась, и зная, что я должен бороться с ней, но...

" _Тише, они тебя услышат. Их четверо, Шерлок. Ты одолеешь троих, если будешь достаточно умен, но с последним тебе понадобится весь твой ум, чтобы победить._ "

Теплые пальцы, уверенное прикосновение и нежное давление на мой подбородок, чтобы поднять мой взгляд, чтобы встретиться с лужицами темно-синего цвета под бровями, сосредоточенно прищуренными.

" _Три треснувших ребра, вывих локтя, ужасный порез на голове, который необходимо зашить, множество синяков на почках, чтобы мочиться кровью целую неделю. Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, Шерлок. Ты никогда не вернешься домой, если продолжишь в том же духе._ "

Я знал, что это не реально, что на самом деле тебя там не было.

За исключением того, что для меня ты был реален.

_Всегда._

\----------------------

Я пришел домой в пятницу.

Оглядываясь назад, я признаю, что время нашего воссоединения, _возможно_ , было более чем неподходящим, но в свою защиту могу сказать, что отсутствовал в течение двух лет, и мысль о том, чтобы подождать еще один день и показать тебе, что я вернулся; рассказать тебе, где я был; увидеть, что ты был в безопасности; знать, что, в конце концов, все это того стоило... конечно, кем бы ни была последняя в очень длинной цепочке женщин, вряд ли она может быть настолько важной, чтобы заслуживать какого-либо внимания с моей стороны...

Что ж.

Возможно, мне _стоило_ подумать об этом немного раньше.

Тем же вечером, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной, я ждал тебя... ждал призрака твоего воображаемого прикосновения к моей израненной коже, эха твоего голоса, предостерегающе звучащего в моей голове, когда я лечил свежие раны.

Там была только тишина.

\----------------------

Ты женился на ней в субботу.

Месяцы планирования, бесконечные часы решений, переговоров и согласований цвета, меню, цветов, продавцов, списков, диаграмм, приглашений, графиков и тщательно распланированной посадки гостей... с самого начала было ясно, что кто-то должен был вмешаться и помешать этому благословенному событию. В конце концов, она _попросила_ меня помочь. Я должен был сказать " _нет_ "?

Знаешь, я не хотел, чтобы она нравилась мне.

Но она отличалась от тех женщин, которых ты приводил в квартиру; Умная. Интересная. Даже загадочная. И она не возненавидела меня сразу, что, я полагаю, делает ей честь. И она сделала тебя счастливым, что было более чем очевидно. Ты однажды сказал мне, что она вернула тебя к жизни, что она была _вторым_ человеком, сделавшим это.

Ты любил ее. И я тоже.

Были клятвы, рис, фотографии, поздравления, рукопожатия, речи, тосты и посередине - раскрытое до конца вечера убийство! Это была наименее скучная свадьба, на которой я был: дело, которое нужно раскрыть, жизнь, которую нужно спасти, убийца, которого нужно разоблачить и арестовать... а потом _танцы_.

Ты взял ее руку и растаял в толпе, уже раскачивающейся в музыке. Я видел, как ты наклонился, склонил голову, чтобы через шум уловить то, что она сказала, а затем откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым.

Мне была невыносима мысль о том, что что-то может испортить этот момент.

Так что я ушел.

\----------------------

Я умер в среду.

Это было быстро, как и положено смерти, но вот что _случилось_ :

Пока бригада хирургов работала над исправлением повреждений, нанесенных пулей, намеренно выпущенной в мою грудь, мне сказали, что мое сердце перестало биться, линия на мониторе вытянулась, и я _умер_. Жаль, что я не могу этого вспомнить, потому что это была бы гораздо лучшая история, чем "Жена моего лучшего друга застрелила меня, и всё стало черным."

Но история именно _такая_.

Мэри смотрела на меня, извинилась, а потом... ничего.

Следующее, что я услышал, был шепот, хриплый шелест дыхания вокруг ровного потока слов, произносимых очень знакомым голосом, тихое бормотание в том же темпе, и мягкое поглаживание моих пальцев... повторяющаяся мольба, которую я не смог проигнорировать:

" _Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня снова._

_Пожалуйста, Шерлок._

_Пожалуйста..._ "

\----------------------

Это случилось в воскресенье.

Спустя месяцы после того ужасного Рождества, после моего самого короткого изгнания, после откровения о Мэри и ребенке, после окончательного развода, после того, как ты, наконец, вернулся.

Я съел достаточно, чтобы ты перестал меня изводить по этому поводу, и пока ты смотрел что-то ужасное по телевизору, я наблюдал за тобой: сытым, уютным, теплым, вплотную прижавшимся к моему боку, - в таком виде мы, казалось, сидели с некоторой регулярностью... и если кто-то из нас находил это странным, то, похоже, никто не считал это достойным упоминания. Или изменения.

На самом деле все было очень просто. Всего лишь зевок, потягивание, рука, небрежно соскользнувшая с подушки за твоей спиной, чтобы затем лечь тебе на плечи. Ты вопросительно посмотрел, я улыбнулся в ответ, и ты позволил мне поцеловать тебя.

А потом ты позволил мне сделать это снова.

Были тихие слова, сладкие вздохи, пальцы, скользящие сквозь кудри; было теплое дыхание, укусы и горячие губы, скользящие по коже. Были крики, стоны, а затем ощущение безопасности в нежных руках.

Медленный ритм храпа шелестел у моей ключицы до глубокой ночи.

Тогда мы уже как несколько месяцев вернулись на Бейкер стрит: ты и я.

Но в ту ночь мы наконец-то были _дома_.

\----------------------

Я упал в понедельник.

Прямо на одно колено, сжав в руке кольцо, глядя на тебя снизу вверх.

" _Пожалуйста, Джон. Ты выйдешь за меня?_ "

Ты глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел в мои глаза и прошептал... твой голос эхом отозвался в моих ушах, когда я улыбнулся...

" _Да._ "


End file.
